Devilishly Angelic
by It's a Jacob Thing
Summary: I wanted so badly to know her name, but there was something about the mystery that turned me on even more than her sexy body underneath my hands, I'd just have to wait until her mask came off. OS, AU, Rated M-language/lemons, pairing PaulxOC, JaredxOC


**A/N: This is a one-shot co-written with Lexi1900 for the 2011 Howling Halloween one-shot contest on JBNP. Paul/Lexi(OC), Jared/Raven(OC) pairing. Rated MA, AU, OC. A little different, but fun. **

**DEVILISHLY ANGELIC **

**RPOV**

"Lexi! Help! I need you!" I was struggling with my costume. It was too small, and it covered so little as it was. I pulled the top over my head and tried to get it fastened but couldn't grip the ends.

"Whose idea was this… costume anyway? Oh wait, it was YOURS!" I was grumbling. I normally dressed very conservatively and when I had agreed to go to this party I had to put my inhibitions away and let Lexi chose our costumes. Had I chosen my costume, I would have gone as a mummy, completely covered head to toe. She chose a hot sexy red devil that was…well hot and definitely all Lexi; and mine…well it left very little to the imagination, much to my embarrassment.

"This isn't even a costume! It's a tiny bikini that will probably get caught on something and pull the entire thing off! Lexi…" I whined.

"Oh stop it. You look great. You will not have any problem finding someone to dance with." Lexi was always so confident. I hated her for that. She grabbed the offending ends of my top and fastened them together. I stood back and looked in the mirror. Oh. My. God. What was I doing! I couldn't go out in public wearing this thing!

"I really wasn't worried about not having anyone to dance with Lex. Looking at this…costume, god, can it even be called that? I'm more concerned with showing everyone what I don't have!" I wasn't bad looking, actually kind of cute but average and this was way too much skin for me to show. I didn't have the same confidence Lexi had. She was vivacious, gorgeous, wicked when she wanted to be and my best friend.

"Raven, really now? You have a great body! You just need to show more of it off. You have great muscle tone, and an hourglass shape, a nice chest, and you have beautiful brown eyes, your hair is always so shiny and soft.." Lexi continued her verbal assessment of what she thought my most opulent features were. I rolled my eyes several times. I did _not_ see that when I looked in the mirror. I saw plain Jane, average Jane, no one special. I was ok with what I saw, most days.

"Besides, you need to find someone who appreciates you. Maybe you will find Mr. Right at this party."

"Maybe. Only you would give me a pep talk before a costume party." I looked at exasperated and giggled. She patted my shoulder and went to her room to put on her costume. I was left with myself to debate whether or not I was going to this party. I took a deep breath and decided it would be good to go out and do something fun for once. I really didn't like parties, but I was going to go for Lexi.

We finished getting ready, well I finished getting ready; Lexi lived in a state of readiness. She was always ready to hit the door running at the slightest provocation, one of the things I loved about her.

Gathering up our jackets and masks, we left the apartment and got into the car. It was going to be a 10 minute drive to the address on the flyer and maybe a 5 minute walk to the beach. I was nervous and kept fingering the feathers of my costume.

We pulled up to the driveway and found a place to park and got out. It was dark and cold so I pulled my knee length jacket over my shoulders carefully so I didn't ruin the wings of my costume and held it closed with one hand, trying to put my mask on with the other. I managed to get it on and fixed so it wouldn't come off and noticed the tiki torches a few yards off towards the beach and could see a faint glowing coming from that direction.

"This is going to be so much fun Rave! I can't wait to see what other people dressed up as." Lexi's enthusiasm was borderline contagious and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"You're such a freak Lex. Only you would think that spending hours outside in practically nothing but underwear at the end of October in the bitter cold weather fun!" I couldn't my face straight for more than a few seconds and started laughing.

"So do you actually know anyone who is going to be at this party?

"Not yet. But I have a very good feeling I will by the time the night is over." I looked over at her and she had the most determined look on her face.

We started walking down the path each of us lost in thought, well ok, I was lost in thought, when someone bumped into me. I looked up and was met with a very good looking guy dressed as a cop. He apologized as he was checking us out. I noticed his smile was very infectious and noticed I couldn't help responding with one of my own. Mr. Cop was very easy on the eyes and I found myself having naughty thoughts about what Mr. Cop could do to me with those handcuffs and blushed. He held his arm out pointing the way to the beach, and I looked over at Lexi then back at the cop; Lexi and I just giggled at each other started walking towards the beach...and a night filled with the unknown.

**LPOV**

I giggled and patted Raven's shoulder, leaving her to finish getting ready. It was already nine-thirty and the party was due to start in half an hour and I still wasn't dressed yet. I grinned as I pulled my costume from its packaging. The shiny red scrap of fabric gleamed in the overhead light. I tugged the dress over my head and smiled widely at my reflection. I had chosen this particular costume with one person in mind. And tonight I was determined to seek him out and learn his name.

As I put the final touches on my costume I thought back to his daily visits over the past week. To say this guy was 'hot' would be an insult. He was tall and his tan body was bulging with muscles in all the right places, with dark black hair and deep brown eyes that were almost black. I had dated my fair share of gorgeous guys over the years, but there was just something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

His routine never faltered. Every morning, like clockwork he would show up just as we opened the doors. He would order a latte from the nearest waitress and hunker down at a table in the back corner. I would sneak glances at him whenever I thought he wasn't looking. I always felt as if he were watching me, or better yet, waiting for me. At least that was what I liked to pretend as the other women in the café looked at him with lust filled eyes.

On Friday afternoon, I was busy wiping down the counter. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours it seemed, his coffee probably ice cold, since he had yet to take a sip. When I glanced up, his eyes met mine and I blushed instantly, knowing that I had been caught in my cat and mouse game of ogling him. The subtle upturn of his lips, coupled with the almost feral look in his glittering black eyes sent warmth spreading straight down to my toes.

Later that same night, I was cleaning the tables after closing; I found the flyer for the costume party lying on his table. I snatched it up and headed home to beg Raven to go with me, since I knew she hated parties. I was startled from my daze by the sound of a knock outside my bedroom door.

"Lex, are you ready to go? It's almost time to leave." I smiled and applied the finishing touches on my make up with bright red lip stick. I spun around to find Raven clutching her arms around her middle awkwardly.

"Come on Rave, you look hot! It's time to work it." I grinned and grabbed my little pitch fork and slid into my red vinyl pumps. My clutch purse and mask was one the table by the front door, so I looped my arm through Raven's and herded her outside and to the car. We had exactly ten minutes to make it to the beach and I didn't want to be late. Raven clutched her silver mask nervously, toying with the strings as I drove. I hoped that she would have fun tonight, or I had a feeling she might resent me for this later. But I couldn't miss my one chance to find out the identity of the mystery man at the café.

**PPOV**

I pulled up to Jacob's and parked in the back. I grabbed the bag off the front seat and headed inside. It was deserted; everyone was likely down at the bonfire at the beach where the party was so I had plenty of privacy to change into my costume. I hated that we had to wear masks all night, but figured it was probably for the best. It meant I could mingle with the ladies without them recognizing me; there were a few who I am sure wanted to dismember me. I wasn't a player but I still hadn't found that perfect one yet. I knew no matter what masks everyone was wearing I would know who it was. With my wolf's sense of smell, I'd be able to recognize the differenced in everyone's scents. Definitely an advantage I was going to use.

I went into Jacob's room and changed into my costume: long dark jeans, cowboy boots, chaps, gun belt-complete with plastic squirt guns, long sleeved black checkered button down shirt, and topped it off with my black cowboy hat. I picked up the mask and held it in my hand as I looked at my reflection and gave my best sultry cowboy stare. Yep, the ladies were going to eat it up. This wolf was now on the hunt, and I knew exactly what prey I was looking for.

She was tall and leggy, long blonde hair, and had a smoking body and she smelled like cinnamon. I first saw her in the coffee shop in Forks, but didn't know her name. She had a no nonsense saucy attitude that made my wolf howl loud and clear. I started going to the coffee shop every day after Jared mentioned he'd heard it was the best place to meet women. After seeing her that first day, I decided I didn't want just any woman, I wanted her. I went in for weeks and sat in the corner watching her every move, even catching her eye when she thought I wasn't looking and she blushed ever so sweetly. So when Jacob announced he was having his annual Halloween costume party at the beach, I took a flyer down to the coffee shop and left it on the table hoping she'd see it and come to the party.

Dressed and ready for a night of frivolity, I took my clothes back out to my truck and headed down the path towards the beach. The tiki torches had been lit not long before as they still shone brightly, giving off plenty of light for party goers to make their way to the beach. I could hear the music long before I left the Black's house along with laughter and chatter. I walked around the last little sand dune and saw several people in costume already around the fire talking and laughing. I scanned the crowd and took a deep breath in…nothing, she wasn't here. I put my mask on and headed over to the food table. I was starving and I knew Emily would have tons of food available.

I looked over and saw Quil, Embry and Jacob dressed as what I assumed was the Three Little Pigs. And low and behold, Bella Swan was dressed the Big Bad Wolf. Emily was sporting a Wilma Flintstone dress, and, oh my god, Sam was dressed as Dino. I rolled my eyes and looked to see who else was here. Near the bonfire was Leah. And holy shit! Oh Mother of God! Leah was dressed as a Nun. The long habit, the headdress and even the uncomfortable shoes. Seth was dressed as a pirate, complete with a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. I nodded at those I knew and to others I didn't. It was going to be a very interesting party, and I was looking forward to a distraction.

Jared finally showed his mug after sneaking up on me with his squirt gun. His costume was…interesting. He was dressed as a cop. He looked like one of those stripper dudes women get for their bachelorette parties. He was wound up tighter than a yo-yo, and the loud music was not helping him. I grabbed a plate of food and we walked over to sit on the driftwood that had been drug over to serve as places to sit. He asked me about the girl in the coffee shop, and if I knew if she was going to be here tonight.

"I don't know man, I left the flyer hoping she'd see it. So I guess I'll have to wait and see." I went back to eating as Jared showed off his handcuffs and, after stealing a piece of my food, to which my wolf was not happy with, he got up to leave saying he forgot part of his costume back in his car. I watched him walk away as I finished my food, getting up and throwing the plate away, I walked over to talk with Jacob and Bella.

**JPOV**

I grinned when I noticed Paul had finally made it to the party. Now was the perfect time to have a little fun. I waited until he made his way over to the food table, then I snuck up behind him and put the super soaker pistol against his back.

"Drop the pizza or I will shoot." Paul turned around and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, now THAT is a costume. You look like a male stripper, dude." I punched his arm and chuckled.

"So says the gay Brokeback Mountain cowboy."

Paul laughed good naturedly and finished piling his plate with food. I followed Paul over to the long pieces of driftwood we were using for seats and sat down next to him, watching the crowd of people grow steadily larger as the minutes passed. There were definitely more people here than last year. Jacob's annual bash was becoming an instant hit with both the people of La Push as well as Forks.

"Know what's best about this costume?" I asked as I stole a slice of Paul's pizza. He growled lowly, but made no move to take back his food.

"What's that?" Paul asked around a mouthful of food.

"These…" I dangled a pair of stainless steel handcuffs from my index finger.

"What are you going to do with those? Wait…never mind, I don't want to know." Paul held up his hands and gestured wildly. I laughed and replaced the cuffs on the little clip on the shorts of my costume. Someone had turned on the music from the portable stereo Sam had set up earlier that day.

"Yes! Now it's a PAR-TAY!" I pumped my fist in the air and jumped up.

"Time to go hunting bro…" I grinned at Paul and waited for him to finish his food.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask…did your girl from the café show up yet?" Paul shook his head.

"No, I don't even know if she got the flyer. I left it where I always sit. I didn't go down there this morning. So I guess I will have to wait and see."

I nodded and waved at Jacob and Bella who were sitting across the fire from us. For this to be a masquerade party, we all knew each other really well and had no trouble figuring out who was behind each mask. Of course being a wolf had its advantages. I could tell who each person was due to their own unique scent. I couldn't say the same for outsiders. But tonight it was all about the mystery.

"I'll be right back; I left my night stick out in the car…" Paul nodded and continued to stuff his face.

I waved at the people I recognized as I made my way up the path that lead back to the parking lot. I was concentrating so hard that I accidentally bumped into someone coming down the path to the beach.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I looked up and saw a beautiful angel. And she was standing next to a seriously sexy devil. My voice caught in my throat as my eyes shifted from one to the other. I instantly forgot about my night stick and grinned widely as an idea struck me.

"Hello ladies and welcome to the party…right this way." I swept my arm out and gestured for them to walk ahead of me. Paul could use a distraction while waiting for his girl from the café, and me…well let's just say I had my eye on a certain angel.

**RPOV**

We walked down the path lit by torches and arrived at the party. The huge bonfire had been lit and illuminated a large area with people standing around talking, some were dancing to the music, and some were sitting around the fire on driftwood logs. Everyone was wearing a mask. And the costumes were fantastic. There were aliens, the Flintstones, a nun, a pirate, and even the 3 little pigs, not to mention Mr. Cop. I noticed a very tall cowboy standing with one of the pigs and a very short person dressed in what appeared to be a wolf costume. I assumed she was the Big Bad Wolf, and it made me giggle at the thought of such a small person holding that role for the night.

I watched as the cop made his way through the crowd to the food table, take two cups and walked back towards me. I panicked and looked for Lexi. Not even here five minutes and she had disappeared on me! Dammit Lex! I pulled myself together as the cop sauntered closer and put a nervous smile on my face.

He came through the throng of people and stopped in front of me and, almost shyly, offered me one of the cups.

"Hey. I uh, thought you might want something to drink." I looked warily at the cup and he seemed to notice my hesitation.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just punch, no alcohol, the spiked stuff will knock you off your feet." I reached for the cup and put it to my lips lightly tasting it. He was right. I didn't taste any alcohol in it and took a slightly bigger sip.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He was fairly tall, over six foot if I were to hazard a guess, well built, similar to a body builder but more slender, dark hair and intense brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I shivered slightly from the cold and he stepped to my side and put an arm casually around my waist and steered me towards the fire.

"You might be a little warmer if you stand closer to the fire." I nodded and let him lead me closer to the fire.

**PPOV**

I finished talking to Jacob and Bella, complimenting Jacob on another job well done judging by the number of people at the party. I looked around, still not seeing her. I was disappointed. I turned to go back to the food table when I caught her scent. She was here. I spun around looking wildly for her. Still not seeing her, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to find where her scent was coming from. I zeroed in on it as I turned to my left and opened my eyes. There she was, I knew it was her even with the mask. And damn if she wasn't a sexy devil all dressed in what looked like a red leather costume. She was standing near a slender gorgeous angel who looked a little nervous.

I tilted my cowboy hat and adjusted my mask and slowly made my way in her direction, stopping ever so briefly to say hi to anyone who spoke to me, but never taking my eyes off of her. She was looking around and had a stunning smile on her face; little did she know she was making harder for me to breath the closer I got to her. The little angel had turned to look at the others I guessed, then I noticed Jared was making a beeline for the girls. No way was he going to step in and take what I was about to claim so I took the opportunity to saunter closer to her.

"Ma'am. What's a pretty little devil like you doing in a place like this all alone? You look like you could use some company."

I tilted my hat in respect, hoping my mask would stay put, and used my best southwestern drawl hoping it didn't come out sounding too Clint Eastwoodish. She looked up at me as I stepped closer and I could hear her breathing quicken along with her now racing heart and…she was aroused! I inhaled deeply taking in her distinctive scent and my wolf roared deep down. She smiled at me and I knew I had to have her. I was going to have her. She was mine.

**JPOV:**

I guided her toward the fire, keeping my arm securely around her waist. Every guy we passed raked their eyes over her body. I had the sudden urge to tell them to back the hell off. But instead I gave them a glare and they looked away quickly. The hand that held my cup of punch shook slightly and I hoped that she wouldn't notice that I was nervous. I glanced back over my shoulder to see that Paul was completely focused on the girl in the red dress. I grinned and mentally patted myself on the back for a job well done. Paul was officially distracted which meant that I had more time to work my magic. I turned back to my angel and found an empty spot on the nearest piece of driftwood. We both took a seat and sipped from our cups. I racked my brain trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound corny and over rated. I took a deep breath and was instantly hit with her scent. It reminded me of the vanilla frosting on a cupcake and I actually found myself salivating. I closed my eyes and tried to rein in my wolf that was reacting strongly to her. When I opened them, she was staring back at me, a shy smile on her face. I smiled back and held up my cup.

"So, here's to a night of mystery and mayhem." I smiled and touched my cup to hers and took a long drink.

"Your costume is awesome, by the way." I figured it was much safer to start off with a compliment. She blushed and looked down, her breathing coming a little quicker than before. I watched as she giggled and sat her cup in the sand.

"You only like it because I am half naked…" I choked on my next drink of punch and she reached out to pat my back.

"Are you okay?"

Her brown eyes were full of genuine concern and it warmed my heart. I nodded and coughed, trying unsuccessfully to keep my eyes from wandering over her half naked body. I needed to think of a distraction and fast, as I could feel my shorts were becoming a little uncomfortable. I jumped up and held out my hand.

"Want to dance?"

A beautiful smile lit up her face and she grabbed my hand. I led her away from the fire, over to where the other party goers were busy dancing. We both stood there awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments, not sure what to do. Then Katy Perry's song "ET" came on. It was one of my favorite songs, so I took the opportunity to pull her closer to me. She stumbled a bit in the sand when her chest collided with mine. The look in her sultry brown eyes as she looked up at me made my wolf go crazy. I took the lead and slowly pushed my hips into hers and slid my hands down to her lower back, loving the feel of her skin under my hands. She instantly looped her arms around my neck which brought our bodies even closer. I sucked in a deep breath and became dizzy. I had never reacted this way with any other girl and I wondered if that meant that this was fate.

I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to become attuned to her presence. She was all I thought about as we swayed to the music; the feel of her body against me, the sound of her racing heart and erratic breathing and underneath it all a distinct scent that I hadn't detected earlier. She wanted me…just as much as I wanted her. My shorts instantly became tighter and I squirmed to adjust them without her noticing. I smiled as I opened my eyes and found that she was watching me intently.

The fast song had ended moments ago and had been replaced by a slow love ballad. I leaned my face closer and I could feel her breath against my lips. Her scent was all around me and I forgot all about the other people around us. My wolf was begging me to taste her, to sample what was about to be mine. She angled her head and followed my lead. I licked my lips and heard her heart stutter in her chest. Finally I couldn't stand to wait a moment longer. I held her tighter to me and crushed my lips to hers. She gasped in surprise and opened her mouth to my assault. I tentatively touched my tongue with hers and felt her shiver in my arms. There were warning bells going off in the back of my mind, that this was too soon or that I might be scaring her though her body's reaction said otherwise. We continued to make out heavily, one hand instantly finding purchase in her hair while the other roamed over whatever skin I could reach. I heard the cat calls and whistles coming from the crowd but none of that mattered.

When we finally came up for air we were both breathless. The smile on my face matched hers as she blushed in the darkness. I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered softly, " I have to know your name…" She giggled her eyes sparkling from the glow of the fire.

"You'll have to wait until the mask comes off…" I chuckled lightly and tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear.

"So, you want to get lost for a while…?"

**LPOV:**

When we finally made it down to the beach, the party was in full swing. I couldn't believe the amount of people here. It was insane. The music was loud and the costumes were awesome and I was pleased to notice that I seemed to be the only devil in attendance. My eyes scanned the crowd searching for my mystery man from the café. Raven stood next to me, clearly a bundle of nerves, though I noticed that she was busy checking out the sexy cop who had bumped into us on the path. I figured she was in good capable hands so I wandered off on my own to see if I could find him.

My eyes roamed over every guy in the area. All of these men were well built and each sexy in their own way. A few of them wolf whistled at me as I passed by and I flashed them a smile and continued on my way. I knew I would be able to recognize him, even in this huge crowd. I had spent weeks studying him from afar. Tonight I wanted the chance to get up close and personal.

After several minutes of unsuccessful searching I made my way back to Raven. She looked a little panicked at first, but smiled when she saw me. The sexy cop handed her a cup full of something to drink and the two made small talk. I tried not to listen in to their conversation. Suddenly I spotted a tall cowboy headed in my direction. As he got closer I realized exactly who it was.

"Holy hell…" I muttered under my breath as my eyes roamed his body. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think a cowboy could be this hot.

He stopped inches away from me and tilted his hat down and said in a sexy southern drawl "Ma'am. What's a pretty little devil like you doing in a place like this all alone? You look like you could use some company."

I instantly felt my body turn warm all over and my heartbeat sped up. I knew I was in big trouble as he stepped even closer, quickly closing the gap between us. And to make matters worse Raven was walking away with the sexy cop! I swallowed thickly and hoped he wouldn't notice the affect he was having on me. What to do? Suddenly I had an idea. I put on my best sexy smile and used the tip of my pitch fork to reach out and flick the top buttons of his shirt undone. Luckily the shirt was closed with the old fashioned snap buttons so the shirt opened easily revealing his naked chest in all its glory. I sucked in a deep breath and kept my eyes on his, the smile never leaving my face. God this man was sexy…I bit my bottom lip and waited to see what his reaction would be. My heart hammered unsteadily in my chest and my breathing hitched. He was going to be the death of me before this night was over…I was sure of it.

**PPOV**

Hearing the comment she uttered thinking no one would hear it made me chuckle. So she thought I was hot. I was about to show her how hot it would get. Her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were dilated. As the plastic pitch fork popped the snaps of my shirt open I heard her take in a deep breath. I smiled.

"Like what you see?" Her breath hitched and I knew she did, but I could tell she was nervous. This wouldn't do.

"Care to dance?" I held out my hand.

She nodded and I placed my hand around hers and lead her closer to the other dancers. I noticed Jared had the cute little angel wrapped in his arms as they were dancing and shook my head. I think Jared was going to find a use for those handcuffs after all. I stopped us close to the edge of the group and pulled her to my chest just as "Pony" by Ginuwine started playing and put one hand on the small of her back and the other still held her hand in mine between our chests.

We started slowly grinding our hips together and I noticed her breathing has increased and her free hand started roaming along my hip each time she ground into me pulling us closer. I grabbed a handful of her hair and gently but firmly pulled her head back exposing her neck and ground hard into her as I leaned forward and placed a light kiss against her tender skin. She let out a low moan and my wolf howled.

I kissed her neck again, this time my tongue lightly caressing her quivering flesh and tasted her. She tasted of cinnamon and coffee and it brought back to mind all the days I spent in the café watching her, wanting her. And now I had her. I gently pressed my lips to her neck and sucked on her skin. She gave another low soft moan and pressed her body closer to mine, taking her hand from mine and rubbed the back of my neck before entangling her fingers in my hair.

I released her head as she leaned up and her eyes were slightly glazed as she licked her red lips. I smiled at her and was a little surprised when she pressed her lips to mine and flicked her tongue across my bottom lip. I slightly parted my lips and felt her tongue slide in along mine as I moved my hand back up into her hair and kissed back, my mouth making love to hers. My hand moved up and down her back, along her side, and then stopping on her ass, pulling her into me. I wanted her to feel what she was doing to me.

When we came up for air, our breathing matched one another's. Her body was still pressed against mine and I could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the first time I saw you in the coffee shop." I placed another light kiss against her neck as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Really?" Her heart rate sped up a little as she gazed at me. She took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. She had tiny green flecks in her eyes and I found myself falling into their depths. I leaned in again and kissed her lightly.

"Would you…do you want to go somewhere a little more…private?" I was hoping I wasn't scaring her or moving too fast. I didn't want to lose her when I had just found her.

"I would love to." The smile she gave me could have lit the dark beach. I grinned and took her hand, backing us away from the crowd slowly so we wouldn't be noticed. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of her friend.

"She is in good hands. Jared won't let anything happen to her." I reassured her. She looked back one more time and smiled at me again.

"Good to know, but, if he does hurt her, he'll have to answer to me." Her voice held humor but I could tell by the undertones that she was serious. I chuckled. I had no doubt this fiery little devil in my hands would kick Jared's ass. But I had no worries about either, I had a very strong feeling Jared had found his soul mate and if that were indeed true, he'd rather face a thousand newborn vampires alone than risk hurting her.

We walked back towards the shadows until we were completely out of sight of the party but still within hearing. I felt a tug on my arm and when I turned around I was pushed back against a tree as the little devil all but climbed up my chest to reach my lips. I grinned as my hands found their way around her slim waist and pulled her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I spun us around and pinned her to the tree kissing her deeply, drinking in her moans and letting out a few of my own. I ran one hand down her hip along her bare leg and back to her ass, squeezing her firm backside. I was rewarded with another moan as I ground myself into her.

I began kissing her neck, sucking on her sweet flesh and nibbling along her jawline before placing wet kisses down her neck to her chest and buried my face between her breasts. Her moans were louder now and her legs locked firmly around my waist. Her hands gripped my shoulders hard and dug her fingernails into my back. It was then I realized her bare skin was against the rough bark of the tree. I pulled back and looked at her flushed face for a moment before placing a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

"Hold on tight." I pulled her back away from the tree and was glad she had a strong grip as I peeled off my shirt and drew it around her shoulders before I pushed her back against the tree and continued my assault on her sweet body. I kissed her neck again sucking on it hard knowing I was going to leave a mark. Reaching up with one hand I slowly slid the strap of her costume off her shoulder and down her arm exposing her chest. My hand palmed her breast and my mouth wandered down taking in her nipple causing her moan to catch in her throat as her breathing quickened and her heart rate sped up. I licked and sucked and nibbled her sweet tender skin. She tasted so good.

I switched hands and pulled the other strap down completely baring her chest and once again buried my face between her twin mounds. She arched her back and pulled my hair squeezing tightly with her legs. I could feel the heat between us and her scent invaded my mind. I had to have her.

"I want you" I breathed as I took her mouth again.

**RPOV **

My heart was pounding in my chest as the butterflies announced their arrival and flew madly inside me. His kiss had me wobbly on my feet, and I was grateful his arms were still around me; I don't think I would have been able to stay standing otherwise. The feel of his hands on my skin made me shiver with want. The way he held me was like he was holding onto something fragile, it was strong but gentle at the same time.

His voice was heavy with need as he asked my name.

"You'll have to wait until the mask comes off." I looked into his eyes and smiled. I wasn't going to give in so easily. I was going to make him work a little for it.

"So, you want to go get lost for a while…?"

My heart did a triple beat as I looked at him. He was so hot. And he wanted to be with me…alone. Biting my lip, I nodded as he took my hand. I looked back to the last place I had seen Lexi and noticed she was gone. I scanned the crowd not seeing her until I just caught a glimpse of her back as she followed a very tall cowboy back away from the fire. I was happy for her. Maybe it was her mystery man from the café. I hoped for her sake it was, otherwise I knew she'd be disappointed. We wandered a short distance from the party and I noticed for the first time how warm his hand was. When he stopped, I bumped into him as I tripped over a small branch. He quickly turned and caught me, pulling me to his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't s…"

I didn't get to finish apologizing as his lips made it impossible. I closed my eyes and melted into his arms as he held me closer. Our lips danced with each other and as I sighed, his tongue slid in and wrapped around mine in an erotic mating dance. His hands were all over my body as he deepened the kiss. I moaned as I sunk further into him and my hands wound their way into his hair pulling his mouth closer.

I moaned louder as I felt his hand run down my side to my hip and grab my thigh and pull it up his leg. I hooked my foot around his leg and leaned into him. His hand slid back and forth along my leg sending a river of good bumps along my skin. I could feel the butterflies madly racing now and a tingle started at the base of my spine and crawled all the way to the top of my head. My nipples now ached and it surprised me as I tried to rub them against his chest to get some relief.

He leaned back against a tree and we continued our kiss, his hands wandering along my half naked flesh I had teased him about earlier. The warmth of his skin was wonderful and I leaned closer to him kissing down his neck and nibbling on his shoulder as he held me close. My heart was pounding in my chest as I made my hands move from his hair tracing my fingertips along his arms to his defined waist. He grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him and I could feel…him. Rubbing my hands firmly along his waist and hips I let out a low moan that vibrated lightly in my throat as I let my hands wander everywhere I could reach.

**LPOV**:

After our sexy dance and make out session I wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. I had been right in my assumption that he was the mystery guy from the café. There was something about him that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. And I had no problem going up in smoke for him.

"Would you…do you want to go somewhere a little more…private?" I grinned at his words and felt my heart racing.

"Sure I would love to" I flashed him a sexy smile and took his hand as he inched us away from the crowd so as not draw any unwanted attention. As we walked off into the darkness, I turned back and scanned the crowd for Raven, suddenly worried to leave her all alone. He assured me she was in good hands and I believed him. So off we went walking along the edge of the tree line and the beach.

I was feeling rather adventurous, so I gently tugged on his arm to get his attention. As soon as he turned to face me, I pushed his back against the nearest tree and sought out his lips. We kissed passionately until he reversed my hold. I was now the one pushed against the tree. I didn't care that the rough bark was digging into my bare back. All I could feel, see, hear or taste was him and I wanted more. He stopped suddenly and told me to hold on tight as he pulled us away from the tree. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I saw him remove his shirt and wrap it around my shoulders. He looked even better than I imagined he would without a shirt. I instantly felt myself becoming more excited. When he began sliding the top of my dress down I lost all ability to think. My chest heaved frantically with each breath as hot mouth found my nipple. I tugged hard on his hair needing him so much closer. As he looked up, his heated stare matching my own. I waited in anticipation of his next move. He stared deep into my eyes, his breathing labored as he held me tightly to him.

"I want you" he whispered as he mouth devoured mine in a searing kiss that left me begging for more.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and shuddered as his hands slid up my thighs, pushing the dress higher. I groaned against his neck, loving the affect his touch had on me. I felt like my body was on fire and it was the most erotic feeling in the world. I leaned up to kiss him deeply, growling low as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down gently, tugging it with my teeth as I whispered. "Take me, I'm yours…"

**JPOV**:

As we swayed to the music, I noticed Paul leading his girl over for a dance. He seemed to be completely taken with her and I hoped that he wouldn't be so disappointed that the girl from the café had failed to show. I turned my attention back to my angel and grinned widely. I wanted so badly to know her name, but there was something about the mystery that turned me on even more than her sexy body underneath my hands.

I took a deep breath and asked "So, you want to go get lost for a while…?" I never thought she would say yes as she seemed so shy. But I felt my heart stutter in my chest when she flashed me a sexy smile and she agreed to be alone with me.

I grabbed her hand and made my way in the opposite direction of the party. I wanted to be far enough away from any prying eyes and ears, though I knew the wolves would be able to hear almost everything so I would have to make sure she was quiet. I chuckled lightly and wondered exactly how we were going to pull that off.

I tugged gently on her hand and lead her further into the darkness, looking for a quiet, secluded space to be alone. I stopped abruptly when I found the perfect spot, catching her off guard as she collided with my back. I instantly caught her and pulled her into my arms, cutting off her apology with a sexy kiss. She responded to me immediately and I moaned into her mouth, loving the taste of her on my tongue. My senses were in overdrive as my hands roamed over every line and curve of her body. My wolf gave a contented growl as she pressed her chest against mine as we continued to kiss. I reached down and pulled her leg over my hip and was instantly assaulted by her scent. I bit down on her bottom lip and pulled her along with me; until I found a tree I could brace myself against as I could barely stand she was making me so dizzy.

She leaned into me and began to kiss and bite on my skin. It sent little shocks of pleasure rippling through my body. I kissed her passionately trying to let her know how much she was driving me crazy, but I knew there was only one way I could truly show her and make her understand. I slide my hands down and palmed her ass bringing her hips into mine. I ground into her and watched as her breathing hitched. The sounds that were coming from her parted lips were driving me insane. I tiled her head to the side and licked a slow warm trail all the way to her ear, my breath fanning over it slightly.

"If you only knew what you are doing to me. I need you. I want you. But first I want to know if you feel the same…?" I whispered. My heart beat sped up as I waited for her response. I felt as if I had waited my whole life for this moment and I hoped I wasn't too late.

**PPOV**

"Take me, I'm yours…" Sweeter words I could never wish to hear.

I slid my hands further underneath her costume pushing it higher as I felt her skin quivering under my touch. I pulled us back and kneeled down, laying her in the small soft patch of grass near the tree. I looked at her, her breathing was heavy, a beautiful smile graced her face, and I could hear her heart racing. Her small hands reached for me as I lowered myself over her and kissed her sweet lips trailing my tongue down her chest until it met with her nipple. Her feral moan was music to my ears as she arched up to me. My tongue ran lazy circles around her nipple until her panting increased and I sucked it into my mouth. She threw a leg over my hip trying to pull me closer as I wrapped my arms around her waist releasing her nipple and kissed my way down her stomach over her costume. Sitting back on my knees I reached the edge of the fabric and, looking up into her dark eyes, I slowly pushed it up exposing her hips letting my fingers dance lightly across her skin.

"Please…" her whispered moan teasing my wolf.

"Mine." My voice was low and deep. She was mine, she would always be mine. My wolf desired it, craved it, demanded it.

I found the little strings of her panties and pulled them down just as slowly as I had pushed the costume up. She lifted her hips and I slid them off, tossing them aside. Her scent hit me like a tidal wave. I had to make myself stop from just taking her right then. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply letting her scent consume me.

Leaning back down I ran my nose along her inner thigh until it reached her soft hair and blew hot air across her lips. Her whimper made it nearly impossible to maintain a hold on the wolf. My tongue slowly licked at the edges of her folds, teasing and tasting. Tiny hands had found their way to my head and I felt them grip my hair as she raised her hips to my assaulting mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. I wrapped my arms around her hips and let my tongue taste her again. I licked and sucked and teased her clit eliciting moans and curses as she bucked her hips into my mouth. I took one hand and brought it between us, lightly teasing her entrance.

"Oh god…please…more…" panting breathless her heart was pounding so hard I could hear the rush of blood flowing through her body. I slid a finger in and was rewarded with a gasp as she clamped down tight. I slid in another and began moving them in and out slowly, I sucked on her clit flicking my tongue rapidly across it. Her hips bucked into my mouth as she squeezed her walls tighter and I could stand it no longer. I needed to be inside her. Now.

Removing my boots, I reached down with one hand and unbuckled the chaps, then my jeans and boxers, slid them down and kicked them off. Raising myself back over her, I teased her entrance with the tip of my hard cock. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt me there. Thick juices coated my cock as I slowly slid in until I was buried deep and gradually started thrusting in and out. I let out a groan, she felt so tight, so hot, so…MINE.

"Oh, god, so good, fill me up, oh fuck, mmmm, don't stop, please take me, I'm yours, please, more…" She had flung an arm across her mouth trying to stifle her moans and incoherent words, but I could hear them just as clearly as if she were speaking to me. Her hands grabbed at my hips and ran a trail of goose bumps up my arms and across my chest as she met me stroke for stroke. My pace increased and her heels dug into my back urging me faster and harder.

Our breathing was rapid and ragged. I leaned down and took her mouth in a deep searing kiss; our tongues battling for dominance. I thrust my tongue into her mouth in time with my hip thrusts and she grabbed handfuls of my hair as if she were in danger of falling off the edge. Pulling back for much needed air, I lifted her leg up over my shoulder and pounded her harder, reaching down between us and sliding my finger between her folds started rubbing her bundle.

Gasps and moans from her fueled my wolf and I pounded faster. Her groans and cries signaled her impending climax as I felt her walls tighten deliciously hard on my cock. I was so close myself I knew I wasn't going to last any longer.

"I want you to come for me, my little devil, let go baby…" I whispered in her ear as I leaned forward, her leg still on my shoulder allowing me to push in even deeper. I could feel her body tensing and quivering, clutching around me as she climaxed and spasmed, gasping for air.

"Oh god…oh, yes…I'm coming…oh, yes, yes, yes…" Her sweet voice sang to me as I felt myself flung over the edge and my orgasm hit me hard, shooting deep in her hot well. I gripped her hips tightly as I rode out my high, an occasional shaking thrust as it came to an end.

I leaned down and kissed her deeply, our breathing haggard, hearts pounding in rhythm with each other. I rolled off to the side and pulled her on top of me holding her tightly against my chest and reached for my shirt to cover her now goose bump covered skin. She laid her head against my chest as we soaked in the high we had been consumed with.

Stroking her hair as our breathing calmed and heart beats returned to normal, she gave a quiet giggle.

"What's so funny up there?"

"Its…we still have our masks on. But I knew who you were. I just don't know your name." She leaned up a bit, staring into my eyes.

"Do you want to know my name?" I teased her.

"Of course I do. I…wanted to ask you the first day you came into the café, but I was too nervous to. I wasn't sure if you had a girlfriend or not." I could tell she was blushing as she admitted she had wanted to ask my name from the very beginning.

"I will tell you mine…" I placed a soft kiss on her lips, "if you tell me yours."

"Lexi." Her eyes bore into me. If I thought she had me before, there was definitely no doubt she had me now.

"Nice to meet you Lexi. I'm Paul."

"Paul…" She said my name as if she were trying it out. She smiled at me and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and felt her start to shiver.

"Are you getting cold?" I started to worry we had been away from the fire and party for some time, and even though I couldn't feel the cold, she could and hardly had any clothes on as it was. I could still hear the party going, music blaring, people laughing and talking.

"A little." She started to shiver harder. I pushed her up gently and wrapped my shirt tighter around her.

"We'll head back to the fire so you can get warmed up." She nodded and watched as I gathered my clothes and started dressing. Once finished, I found her panties and handed them to her. She took them and stepped flush with me and stuffed them in my pocket. I watched her hand then slowly move down and grip me firmly. My cock jumped to attention under her hand.

"Just a little something to remember me by." Her voice was like silk.

I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply, our tongues moving slow and languidly with each other.

"I was hoping there would be more memories to make after tonight, Lexi." I whispered huskily in her ear. I felt her shiver and could smell and feel her body's reaction. She was mine. My wolf was not going to let her go.

"Mmmm, I think I like the sound of that, Paul." She placed a hand on my chest and I took it in mine as we headed back to the party.

"Will you be my girl?" I asked the question before I realized it had even formed in my brain. I stopped her and looked deep into her eyes, and knew right then it felt like the right thing to ask.

Her gasp told me it caught her unaware. She returned my gaze and reached up, cupping my face in her palm.

"I would love nothing more than to be your girl." I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply with all the passion I could find in myself. She held on just as fiercely. We finally broke apart breathless with smiles on our faces and continued back to the party.

We made it back to the fire, and I held her close from behind; the fire warming her front and me warming her back. We watched as people danced, played Truth or Dare, told jokes and stories. I scanned the area for Jared and Lexi's friend, knowing Lexi would be worried about her.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned to see Jared and the angel walking out of the shadows hand in hand and with a huge grin on his face. He saw me and nodded. I gave an answering nod with a tilt of my head, and muttered low enough Lexi wouldn't hear, but I knew he would.

"Well, is she the one?"

"Yes." Plain and simple. I smiled for my friend and brother. I was happy he finally found the one for him, his soul mate. I was even happier I'd found mine. Lexi was it for me, she was all I was ever going to want or need, and I'd do my damnedest to be all she ever wanted or needed.

A few minutes later, Jacob turned the music down, much to the booing of the crowd.

"Yea yea, shut up you animals. It's time to announce the winners of the costume contest. And yes I did say WINNERS, plural, as there are two that tied for first place. It was a difficult decision, there are many great costumes here tonight, but of course there can only be one winner, or in this case two winners, oh and in case any of you had forgotten, as soon as the winners are announced, you are free to remove your masks and see who you have all been…engaging with tonight." Jacob turned to Bella and she handed him two envelopes.

"Thank you Big Bad Wolf, I will have you huffing and puffing later." He gave her a wink which I am positive that if Bella hadn't been wearing a mask, she'd look like a lobster. I am sure her blush went all the way to her toes as soon as the wolf whistles and cat calls erupted.

Quil gave a drum roll on the side of a driftwood log.

"And the winners are…."

**RPOV**

"If you only knew what you are doing to me. I need you. I want you. But first I want to know if you feel the same…?"

His words put my brain in a daze. I answered him with a deep kiss and pressed my body hard against his.

"Yes." I gasped. I hadn't felt this way about anyone in a very long time and it was taking me by surprise.

He clutched me tighter and sucked the sensitive spot on my neck, nearly making my legs buckle. He slid away from the tree, his hands never deserting my body and lay us down on the sand. His fingers traced up and down my arms and sides as he leaned over me following his fingers with his mouth leaving kisses in their wake. I shivered at his caress and started following his lead and ran my hands over his body, feeling his muscles flex and relax under my touch.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him reach for the back of my costume and pressed my chest against his. He wanted me, and I wanted him. His fingers fumbled for a moment until the fabric came loose and I heard him groan deeply. He pushed me back and kissed my lips gently as he ran his hands over my exposed chest, cupping my breast and pinching the nipple. I gasped into his mouth and he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine and dominating it. My head fell back and I gave in to the feeling that washed over me. My stomach was fluttering with anticipation, my mind didn't know which way was up, and I found I didn't care. I wanted more and I wanted it now.

His lips made a wet trail from my mouth across my jaw and flicking his tongue against the pulse in my neck, sucking on it gently making my breath hitch. He continued placing hot open mouth kisses on my fevered skin as he worked his way to my chest between my breasts and finally took a nipple into his hot moist mouth. I moaned quietly and pressed my chest into him, begging for more. He let go of my nipple and took my mouth in his again, this time not so gently. His hands roamed from my chest to my thighs, and they seem to part of their own will. My breathing was becoming erratic and shallow.

He slid his body down mine until he was between my legs, kissing and caressing my heated flesh as he went, his arms at either side of me as he held himself above me, looking into my eyes. I nodded, giving him permission and slightly raised my hips as he slid his fingers under the thin fabric of my bottoms and pulled them down and off, tossing them aside. I felt his nose drag down my fevered skin following the wet trail his mouth left.

Reaching the place I so desperately wanted him to touch, he ran his fingers gently along my lips eliciting a low moan born from my chest. I sucked in a breath of air as he slid his fingers into me and ran his tongue the length of my slit.

"Oh…mmm, my god…"

My breathing quickened and my legs spread farther apart allowing him greater access to my core. His fingers moved in and out rhythmically with his tongue making my body dance under him. I moaned softly as I felt the pressure growing. His pace quickened pushing me over the edge. I lay there panting trying to catch my breath as he pulled himself back. I was suddenly cold and whimpered.

He leaned back and took off his costume, laying himself back down on top of me and I instantly felt the warmth return. He kissed me deeply and I could feel his hard member rubbing against my thigh. I arched myself into him, hoping he'd get the hint I wanted him inside me. He pulled back and stared into my eyes, I felt myself get lost in them, almost like drowning. I felt a sudden urge to not want to be away from him, for him to never let me go.

Bending down, he kissed my lips in the sweetest gentlest kiss I had ever had. It sent a shock through me as I returned it with passion. Raising himself up slightly I could feel his hand grazing my skin, making it tingle with want and need. I felt him slide his hard member along my lips and groaned at the contact.

"Please…I want you…inside…please don't tease me." My heart was racing, I was nearly breathless.

"I want you so bad my angel…" He kissed me again as I felt him continue rubbing my folds. He moaned as he teased his head against my dripping core, lubricating his entire shaft and gently pressed himself between my heated walls. I gasped and let out a low moan deep in my throat.

I opened my eyes and looked into his dark lust-filled ones. I suddenly felt like I couldn't close mine if my life depended on it. He was shaking; light tremors skittering up his arms. I reached out and began to run my hand up the back of his neck only to stop, cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he opened them and quickly drove his hips hard into mine with a deep groan.

Crying out, my head rolled back. He pulled back and thrust into me again and again, slow and gently at first, then faster and harder. The moans from my mouth only seemed to fuel his drive. I was enraptured; I had never felt such physical carnality like this and I didn't want it to end. I began moving my hips against his, matching him thrust for thrust, wrapping my legs around his waist. I fisted his hair and pulled him down to me, my lips locking with his. Whimpering against his lips, his tongue traced a line along my lower lip begging to be let in. Feeling my climax building again I panted against his lips in pleasure; his tongue finally conquered mine once again.

He pulled back slightly, trailing hot wet kisses down my jaw to my neck and buried his face in my chest, latching onto a nipple and biting gently. I couldn't think, it was almost too much. Sitting back he pulled my legs over his shoulders and pushed in deeper, eliciting a deeper more feral groan out of me. He reached down between our connected bodies and began to rub my throbbing clit. My moans became louder and more frenzied, I was so close. He never wavered, his muscles straining, his stamina was magnificent.

The sweat began to roll off our bodies and I cried out in ecstasy as I was finally pushed over the edge, my body shaking as I climaxed so hard I could feel the moisture running between our bodies. His body began to tremble in reaction to mine, he instinctively knew I had cum; he increased his pace, slamming his hips into mine harder and faster. He groaned long and loudly as his own orgasm hitting him hard. He pushed in hard a few more times, and collapsed completely spent on my chest. The only sound that could be heard was labored breathing as we desperately tried to catch our breath.

He lifted himself off of me and rolled to the side, his arm draped across my chest holding me to his side. I looked over at him as my heart began to calm and beat at a steady rhythm. He lay there with his eyes closed, his heaving chest slowing down as we came down from our high. He turned to look at me placing soft sweet and gentle kisses on my lips.

"I…you were…I think I'm in love." He took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I could get used to that. But only after you know my name." I giggled.

"Speaking of which, we should probably head back to the party. You feel like you're starting to get cold."

As he mentioned being cold I realized he was right, I was getting cold and began to shiver. He got up and handed my costume to me and watched in rapt attention as I put it back on; he'd already had his back on by the time I was finished and held out his hand to help me up.

His arm wound around my waist pulling me to his side and I snuggled into his warmth. We came through the last of the trees and into the firelight. He gave a quiet cough and I noticed the party was still going strong. Looking around, I was relieved to see Lexi and her mystery cowboy standing near the fire. We took a place close to the fire; I could feel his arms tighten around me and he kissed my neck lightly making me shiver with want again. I turned my head and kissed him, moaning quietly against his lips.

"You can't tell me you want another round do you?" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and cuddled closer to him.

"You just make me want more." His grip tightened and I swore he purred like a cat.

We listened as one of the Three Little Pigs got up to announce the costume contest winners. I didn't care at that point. I was happy and content.

"And the winners are…"

"The sexy red devil and the angelic angel." Hoots and cat calls, wolf whistles and cheering assaulted my ears.

"Come on up and get your prizes ladies"

I looked at Lexi. We won?

"Go on, I will be here when you get back." He placed a kiss on my neck and gently ushered me forward. I looked over at Lexi and grinned at her. We both walked up and took an envelope and opened it. Inside was $250. I didn't care about the money, I looked back at the handsome cop waiting for me.

"Well, is he as hot as he looks Raven?" Lexi asked me with a wide grin. I looked back at her and returned the smile.

"Oh hell yes, and more. So that cowboy, is he the guy from the coffee shop?" I wasn't looking at her as I spoke, my eyes were on the man in uniform standing a few feet away.

"Yea he is. And he asked me to be his girl!" Lexi nearly squealed in my ear as she leaned over to tell me.

"Oh Lex, I'm so happy for you." We gave each other a hug and she went back to her new boyfriend. I watched as she took off her mask and he did the same, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. And she was right, he was hot and I could definitely see why she was attracted to him. I turned and made my way back to the man waiting for me.

He stood tall as I approached him and held out his arms and I giggled as I burrowed into them. Someone had turned on the music and 'Masquerade' by Backstreet Boys played out.

"Now that the contest is over, you can remove your mask." He nuzzled my neck. "I have to know your name, baby."

I pulled back and looked at him with a shy grin as I removed my mask slowly as I closed my eyes. I heard him suck in a breath and chanced opening my eyes. He had already taken his mask off and my own breath caught in my throat. He was so handsome it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"My angel…my…" he whispered as his eyes danced between mine waiting for my answer.

"Raven." I bit my lip and looked at him.

"My Raven…" He crashed his lips to mine in a hard possessive kiss leaving me yet again breathless. Once he pulled back, and I gulped in much needed air, I smiled at him.

"Your turn."

"Oh, hehe, I guess it's only fair. Raven, I'm Jared." He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips as his eyes never left mine. I swear the man was going to make me drown on dry land.

"Jared…" I breathed. His name floated off my tongue and I loved the sound of it.

"I would like to see you again. I mean after tonight. I feel a connection to you…like I can't be away from you. Please let me see you again." Jared looked like he was about to lose the last breath of his life. I cupped his face in my hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"Of course you can see me again. I was actually hoping you were feeling the same way. I would love to…"

My sentence went unfinished as he lips sealed mine in the hottest kiss he'd given me that night. Coming up for air, he pulled me tight and kissed my neck as I lay my head on his chest.

"My Raven…my angel…" Jared kissed the top of my head and we walked over to the driftwood and he sat down first, pulling me into his lap and we finished watching the party goers dancing and having a good time. I was happy, Lexi was happy. It turned out to be a great Halloween party after all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: Leave us some love in the form of a review. We had thought about continuing this with a few more chapters. We welcome your thoughts.


End file.
